


Red vs Blue One Shots and Smut

by SpaceAlienBoy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agent Carolina & Agent Washington are Siblings, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Polyamorous Character, Reader-Insert, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, in some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAlienBoy/pseuds/SpaceAlienBoy
Summary: What the title says





	1. Requests!!

So

If you want to

Here you go:

Character: (CAN BE A POLYAMOROUS SHIP SUCH AS: Wash/Tucker x Reader, Carolina/Wash x Reader, Locus/Felix/Tucker x Reader, North/York/Wash x reader, Church/Tucker x Reader, Grif/Simmons x reader, Wash/Tucker/Carolina/Locus/Felix x M!reader(aka my favorite ship) Donut/Doc x reader, North and South x reader (thetwoarenottogether), etc (those are just a few I really really like)  
Male/Female/Nonbinary Reader (Please specify):  
Prompt # (or a new one):  
Romance, Angst, Smut, Fluff, Sad, Depressing, Suicidal, etc:  
Personality: (if it's smut, you will not be dominant. I can't write that. You can be tsundere though and can try to be dominant but it will fail)

Prompts you give me will be added

**#1 - Long distance**   
**#2 - First kiss**   
**#3 - "You suck at cooking, but because I love you, I'm never letting you in the kitchen again"**   
**#4 - "We're in the same college class and I fell asleep and you sit right next to me, _please help me with the notes_ "**   
**#5 - "I've seen you stress about your exams and homework and think you need a break, want a stress reliever?" (Possible smut)**   
**#6 - Person A is bleeding heavily while Person B is trying to find a way to stop the blood but Person A is more concerned about how stoic person B is sobbing and panicking. (Angst/Sad)**   
**#7 - First meeting**   
**#8 - First time (Smut)**   
**#9 - waiting for person A to come back even though person B knows they won't**   
**#10 - "It's not the first time I've been stood up"**   
**#12 - "You're cold and I have a way to make you warm but you keep laughing at pushing me away but it's cute and I'm still gonna keep trying" (Possible Smut)**   
**#13 - "You're on the wrong side, they're trying to kill everyone, please just come with us. I don't want to lose you" (Angst)**   
**#14 - "Hey, have you seen my - WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT IN YOUR HANDS AND WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN YOUR OWN BLOOD OMG PLEASE STOP PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE STOP DON'T DO THIS TO YOURSELF" (Self-harm/Suicidal)**   
**#15 - "What in the actual fuk have you done"**   
**#16 - Hanahakai Disease**   
**#17 - Just plain fuking smut (I can't curse on my stupid school computer)**   
**#18 - Person A blowing up person B's phone at work so much they have to turn it off because of reasons (Possible Smut)**   
**#19 - "I'm terrified that you'll leave me and that I'm not good enough and I had no idea how to tell you or deal with these emotions so this was my only way to make them go away- and now you're hugging me tightly and I can't breathe but you won't let go" (Depression/Self-Harm/Suicidal)**   
**#20 - "You don't know me but you just came up to the roof to avoid class as I was about to jump off the edge and you pulled me off and now I'm lying on top of you on the ground sobbing while you try to comfort me" (Depression/Suicidal)**   
**#21 - "Why are you stealing snacks - this is my job at night, go back to your own ro- THOSE ARE MINE GET YOUR HANDS OFF THEM"**   
**#22 - "I've been sitting in the kitchen avoiding the dishes for three hours and you walked in to grab a midnight snack and now we're here just chatting on the floor, still avoiding work"**   
**#23 - (Polyamorous) "You've been ditching your partners to hang out with me because I'm lonely and depressed and have horrible anxiety and other stuff and I haven't met them yet so they're wary about me but you're risking your two year relationship to make sure I'm okay and now they want to come break down my door because you ditched them on a date when I texted you during a panic attack I'm so sorry"**   
**#24 - "I have severe depression, anxiety and other mental illnesses and you're one of the most outgoing and optimistic person - why are you talking to me?" (Depression/Suicidal)**

More to come ^

I have some ideas for most of these but if you want your own prompt, go ahead and tell me, I'll add and use it (as well as credit you for it.)


	2. Carolina x M!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #18 - Person A blowing up person B's phone at work so much they have to turn it off because of reasons

Y/n was always one for attention. Carolina, not so much. She was more reserved and could live off being alone for long periods of time. Although she did miss the hugs and maybe kisses here and there from her boyfriend every now and then, it was normal for a couple. Well, maybe the role would be switched where the female wanted more attention than the male, normally. It was wasn't much of a bother to her that Y/n liked having her attention and practically craved it. He loved physical contact (on days he wasn't cranky and pissy because then he hates it) and always loved to sit next to Carolina. Whether he'd be holding her hand, giving her kisses or hugs or even just cuddling in the bed or on the couch, he always was attached one way or another. When she was at work was another thing. He had the day off, so he was stuck at home with the dog and cat (and ferret he desperately wanted and got) by himself.

Her phone would not shut up.

No, let me rephrase that.

_He would not stop texting her._

Every few seconds there was another buzz or ringtone playing from the break room. It amused all the other workers because whenever it went off, she cringed and growled softly, slightly scaring a few customers.

"Are you alright?" The person ordering asked when she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Carolina nodded and waved it off, calling her co-worker over and excusing herself for a moment. Casey doubled over in laughter as she left to the back room, shouting at them to shut up, which resulted in everyone stifling their laughs to giggles and Casey helping out the customers in her place.

The red-head tightened her ponytail and grabbed her phone, ignoring the messages (mostly consisting of 'I love you' 'I miss you', pictures, videos, memes and plenty of others) and turned her phone off, sighing as she headed back out to continue working, now without the annoying ringtone and buzzing bothering her every five seconds.

Casey gave her spot back as he finished helping out the last customer, winking at her as he slipped out of her reach to continue his job.

~~

With a sigh, Carolina clocked out, going into the break room to gather her stuff and finally turn her phone back on. Instantly, more than two hundred messages came in, from the same person.

**_< 3 Lovely Boy XOXO_ **

__**9:35 a.m**  
  
Babe

_Babe_

_Babe_

_Babe_

_Babe_

_I love you_

_Have a good day at work_

_Imma annoy you just so you know_

_You know I love doing this_

_It's great_

_PLus_

_guESS WHAT_

_THE FERRET IS SITTING ON MY SHOULDER_

_AND IT'S THE MOST ADORABLE THING EVER_

_BECAUSE_

_I ALSO_

_HAVE THE DOG IN MY LAP_

_AND THE CAT IS LAYING ON THE DOG_

_DO YOU KNOW_

_HOW CUTE_

_[Image]_

_IS THIS_

_BECAUSE_

_I'M DYING_

_[Video]_

_THIS IS ADORABLE_

_THE CAT IS LICKING THE DOG'S HEAD_

**_10:02 a.m_ **

_THE FERRET FELL_

_[Video]_

_HE FELL FROM MY HEAD_

_HE LANDED ON THE DOG AND CAT AND NOW_

_THEY'RE CHASING EACH OTHER_

_BABY_

_Carolina_

_'Lina_

_CC_

_Agent_

_Agent Babe_

_That's a good nickname for you_

_Agent Babe_

_I might set that in my phone for you_

_[Image]_

_Did it!_

_I have many cute photos of you_

_I'm bored_

_[Image]_

_I found this online_

_[Image]_

_[Image]_

_[Image]_

_[Image]_

_You wanna get it ;)_

_Bow chicka bow wow_

_I hang out with Tucker too much_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_[Image]_

_[Image]_

_[Image]_

_[Image]_

_[Image]_

_[Image]_

_[Image]_

_[Image]_

_[Image]_

_[Image]_

_[Image]_

_[Image]_

_[Image]_

_[Image]_

_[Image]_

_[Image]_

_[Image]_

_[Image]_

_[Image]_

_[Image]_

_[Image]_

_[Image]_

_[Image]_

_[Image]_

_I took a lot of pictures this morning._

_You were still asleep_

_I couldn't sleep so I got up_

_I didn't want to wake you_

_You haven't been sleeping well this past week_

_Yes I've noticed_

_And I thought you really needed the sleep before work_

_[Image]_

_The dog cuddled with you when I left_

_He took my spot_

_[Image]_

_Then the cat lied on my pillow_

_I got to carry the ferret though_

_He stayed with me_

_**11:32 a.m** _

_[Image]_

_[Image]_

_[Image]_

_[Image]_

_[Image]_

_[Image]_

_I wanna play ;)_

_I'm also bored if you can't tell_

_I beat your high score in our game_

_It took me five hours_

_I started when you left_

_I'm just sitting on my phone now_

_Tucker won't stop messaging me about you_

_He's gonna have one less ballsack when I'm done with him_

_If he decides to visit_

_I blame you for my violent actions sometimes_

_I picked it up from you_

_I pick a lot of habits up from people_

_From hanging around Wash so much I ended up learning how to eat and drink with a helmet of_

_I kept doing it even after I wasn't around much_

_I picked up the motherly/fatherly thing from North_

_He got me concerned about so many things when I had to help take care of Delta and Theta with him and York_

_That's where I get taking care of you and making sure you're okay from_

_Pervertedness came from Tucker_

_I hang out with him too much_

_That's also where I get 'Bow Chicka Bow Wow' from_

_I picked it up from him_

_I feel so ashamed but it better than saying 'that's what she said' every time_

_Caboose pulled a childish side from me_

_I have no idea how to get rid of that_

_But I like being treated like a child sometimes_

_And I know you like me calling you Mommy here and there ;*_

_Sorry I'll stop_

**_3:45 p.m_ **

_THERE'S A PROBLEM_

_I ALMOST BURNT THE KITCHEN DOWN_

_BUT IT'S OKAY_

_[Image]_

_I think you need to ban me from trying to cook_

_I have no idea what I was doing_

_I can bake_

_But I can't cook_

_Donut taught me how to bake_

_His stuff is better than mine._

**_5:19 p.m_ **

_Still_

_Only_

_A_

_Few_

_Minutes_

_Till_

_You're_

_Off_

_Of_

_Work_

_I'm_

_So_

_Happy!!!!!_

_I bet you've already turned your phone off_

_Okay_

_That's fine_

_I'll just be here_

_Sitting alone_

_In the bed_

_Hugging the dog_

_Watching movies_

_Alone_

_You should get home soon_

_I miss you_

_A lot_

_Please_

_I love you too_

_< 3_

Carolina laughed softly as she left work, getting into the car to head home. She loved Y/n, she really did. Despite the fact that he got on her nerves a lot.

Like

A lot a lot.

~~

Y/n kicked the blanket off, checking his phone for the thousandth time that day, sighing when no new messages showed up. Maybe Carolina was mad at him... He was kinda annoying. 

"You wanted attention," Carolina called from the front door as she kicked off her shoes. "Come and get it."

Y/n lept off the bed faster than the dog could move out of the way, sprinting through the house and jumping onto the female, who held him up as her back hit the door, laughing. Y/n kissed her deeply, keeping his arms around her neck.

"Someone's needy," she muttered as he pulled back and resting his head on her shoulder.

Snorting, he replied, "It's been a slow, long day. So how long did it take till you turned off your phone?"

"A while. Longer than normal so, a new record, Y/n M/n L/n." She glared at him. "Now, what about the kitchen?"

Y/n sighed, "Well, fuck."


	3. Locus/Felix/Carolina/Wash/Tucker x Nonbinary!Depressed!Anxiety!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #23 - (Polyamorous) "You've been ditching your partners to hang out with me because I'm lonely and depressed and have horrible anxiety and other stuff and I haven't met them yet so they're wary of me but you're risking your two year relationship to make sure I'm okay and now they want to come break down my door because you ditched them on a date when I texted you during a panic attack I'm so sorry" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use 'kid' in this as someone younger than the others. You would technically be 18-19. Tucker and Felix are 21, Wash and Carolina are 22, Locus is 23. They're pretty close to each other so it's not a large age gap. I don't know actual ages. This is also normal times AU

 

Tucker laughed with Felix and Wash as Carolina and Locus groaned at his, naturally, very inappropriate joke. The few tables around them glared as the teal-clad mad snorted, covering his mouth with his wrist. Their food was still being waited on, having just ordered and all that, so they had time to waste - Tucker had decided to fill the romantic moment with inappropriate jokes and funny stories he remembered with them. Most were times when they pranked each other, at least, Felix, Wash, Carolina, and Tucker pranked each other, Locus didn't want to join it.

"Oh! Remember when Felix tried to hide as some chair cushions and scared Carolina so badly that she knocked him out for a few hours?" Tucker laughed at the reminder, earning a glare from the said man beside him. "Oh, come on, Felix, it was funny!"

Felix shook his head, turning to say something to Locus. Tucker wasn't listening as his phone had begun vibrating, more than once and it wasn't a call. He unlocked his phone, ignoring the fact that those sitting at the table were glaring at him and Felix was reading over his shoulder.

**_Gorgeous Baby Darling_ **

_I know you said that you're on a date_

_I'm so sorry_

_I shouldn't be interrupting_

_I just have no one else and_

_Fuck I'm gonna be annoying you, aren't I?_

_I'm sorry_

_Never mind ignore all the last texts. Have fun on your date_

**Sent Now  
Read Now**

**Me**

_I'm on my way now_

**Sent Now  
Read Now**

As he finished reading, he had been moving to get up, only to be stopped by Felix grabbing his arm.

"Fuck," he cursed, turning his phone off and apologetically shaking Felix's hand off of him, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I'm doing this but it's important."

Carolina stood up, matching his height. "More important than your partners?"

"Y'all can come with me, but yes, life or death important." He didn't wait for their response, booking it out of the restaurant.

They had all come in the same car and he didn't have the keys. Tucker cursed himself again, running down the street, having memorized where they lived. He could hear footsteps behind him, but brushed it off, taking a sharp turn down the alley and heading into the apartment complex. His feet flew from step to step to the third floor, second door on the right.

Locked. Fuck. Tucker ran a hand through his dreads and tried to knock calmly with the other, slightly panicking. He couldn't hear what was going on inside but he knew they were home.

"Tucker, who's apartment are we at?" Locus asked, holding Felix back.

Tucker didn't respond, ignoring them as he knocked a bit harder this time. "Fuck, Y/n! It's me, open the door."

Once again, nothing. The teal-clad man growled, hitting the door with more force. A small yelp came from the other side, filling Tucker with some reassurance that they were still alive.

The door slowly opened, a kid no older than 18 or 19 peeking from the crack, e/c eyes bloodshot, dark bags under their eyes, h/c hair a mess, and shaking horribly. Tucker practically forced his way in and pulled the kid into his arms, hugging them tightly. They were in tears, knees buckling beneath them as Tucker caught and carried them to their room, setting them on the bed.

They were alive, that's all Tucker needed to know. All he needed to know was that they weren't hurt and alive. He still paid no mind to his other partners as he went to grab some water and their medicine. A bottle of Anti-depressants and what they had to take for their anxiety. Both extreme.

He pushed past Locus and Carolina without any words, sitting beside the kid on the bed and handing them the water.

"You didn't take these today, did you?" Tucker asked as he poured out the needed amount of both.

They sipped the water, shaking their head. "Neither, and I don't want them!" They scooted away from the boy, curling up in the corner.

Tucker practically forgot his partners were in the room. "Baby, you have to. They'll help you get better." He knew a bit about the anti-depressants, he had to take them for a few years before he got together with everyone.

"I don't want them," they insisted, pushing Tucker away with their feet. "It's stupid. I don't need them to be happy. I can deal with my anxiety without those too. I'm sorry I interrupted your date, you can go back to it..."

He wasn't convinced. "You messaged me during a panic attack. There's no way I'm going to let you suffer through that, especially in your condition, Y/n."

Y/n's eyes flickered to glance at the others in the room, trying to push themselves into the corner more and hide. They felt open, vulnerable, terrified. They didn't exactly know the others, all Y/n knew about them was what he's been telling them. The fact that they had to meet like this made it so much worse.

"I'm gonna need you to at least take these and try to eat- you haven't eaten yet, have you?" Tucker gently pried open their unoccupied hands and place the anti-depressant pills in them. "I've read somewhere that anti-depressants can help with some anxiety, so it'll help a bit."

Y/n nodded slowly, reluctantly taking the pills and finishing off the water. "I haven't left my room all day..."

Felix growled, being patient enough and this was pretty much it. "Tucker, who the hell are they?"

Y/n flinched at his tone, grabbing and pillow to protect themselves and hide. Tucker glared at Felix, softly coaxing the kid from the corner and into his lap.

"I wanted you all to meet in better circumstances but, guys, this is Y/n. Love, this is Carolina, Locus, Wash, and Felix. They're my partners I've been telling you about... and the ones that have threated to neuter me on many occasions because I snuck out- well, not technically- but left at night and random times during the day and got back late." He cradled them to his chest, smiling as they giggled, turning to his partners. "Guys, this is the partner I've been so secretive about - also my best friend of eight years."

Y/n could feel how wary the others were of them, pressing themselves further into Tucker's chest, trying to hide.

"I understand if you guys don't like him already, I'm sorry," Tucker muttered, setting his chin on your head. "I'm also sorry for not being around much because I snuck here, Y/n has just been lonely and I'm worried about their health. They don't eat properly or sleep and it's affecting their health pretty badly, I'm just trying to make sure they're alive and not in the hospital yet."

Tucker... genuinely look concerned and sorry. He felt bad for lying to them for so long but just wanted the best for Y/n.

Carolina sighed, walking over and kneeling in front of the two, smiling at the skittish kid. "Look, we'll give you a chance, right?"

Locus agreed, as did Wash. Felix was reluctant, crossing his arms and staring everywhere else in the blank room but at the others.

"Felix?" Carolina stood up, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. He sneered but said nothing. "Everyone has to agree or it's off."

Tucker moved so Y/n wrapped their legs around Tucker's waist, their arms around his neck. He stood, holding them up by their thighs, giving Felix a pleading look. "Felix, just one chance, please?"

The reluctant boy sighed dramatically, "Fine. One chance. If you fuck this up, you're gone."

He walked out of the room, leaving just Y/n, Tucker, Carolina, Wash, and Locus. Y/n smiled against Tucker's shoulder, relaxing visibly. Tucker smiled brightly, kissing Carolina's cheek. "Thank you, 'Lina!"

She nodded. "But, like Felix said, they get one chance." She kissed the kids head and made their way out of the room. "Now, don't we still have a date to finish?"

Tucker gave a worried glance to the sleepy kid in his arms, then raised an eyebrow at Carolina. "I'm sorry but I'm not leaving them alone."

"Help find them something to wear and they can come with us," Locus answered, exiting the room.

Wash wrapped his arms around Tucker and Y/n. "We'll pull up an extra chair and they can join us, it'll be a little celebration for them joining us." He smiled, pressing a kiss to Tucker's cheek and joined Locus and Felix out of the bedroom.

Carolina made a motion to their dresser and left, closing the door. Tucker smiled brightly and set Y/n down. The kid rubbed their eyes, whining softly as they sat on the bed.

"Do I need to dress you?" Tucker asked, searching through their clothes for something remotely close to casual or fancy. He found a white dress shirt, blue vest, black slacks, and high-tops. It'll have to do. If anything, they could wear his jacket, it was close to the color of the vest anyway.

Y/n shook their head, taking the clothes from Tucker silently and changed, not really caring about the man in front of them as he has seen them naked before - he did have to force them to take a bath or a shower more than once.

Tucker slid off his jacket and put it on Y/n (after a bit of fighting since Y/n felt they couldn't take it) and exited the room, guiding them into the bathroom to at least help fix their hair.

"You look dashing, Y/n," Tucker muttered, "They'll love you, I promise. It'll take a bit to get Felix and Locus to warm up to you, Carolina won't take as long and I can probably convince Wash."

Y/n turned and hugged Tucker tightly. "Thank you so much," they cried.

For Y/n, the day had started off as shit. They woke up feeling pretty dysphoric about themselves, refusing to look in a mirror and that kinda blew when they had to use the bathroom, having to pass a mirror to get there. They hid in their room most of the day, refusing to leave even to eat or drink anything, and everything just weighed down on them. Honestly, they debated hurting themselves to make some of the pain disappear although that would've gone to shit if Tucker found out, causing them to worry about what Tucker would've thought about most things, eventually triggering multiple panic attacks, a few making it so hard the breath they almost passed out. The last time was the worst - they had to text Tucker, although remembered he was on a date at the very last moment. They were on the verge of getting ready to do something they probably would've regret.

Tucker rubbed their back. "No problem, bud."

Y/n wiped his eyes and laughed softly, following Tucker out of the bathroom. They hid behind him, barely peeking over his shoulder at the others in the room- pretty intimidated. I mean, who wouldn't be? Carolina and Locus had muscles, like, strong large muscles that can crush a head or a watermelon, Felix was slightly ripped, not as much but he was intimidating no matter what. Wash wasn't as much as intimidating, he was also pretty built - well, all of them but Y/n were pretty built. They felt a bit out of place with that. Going back to Wash, he seemed more comforting with his blonde hair and freckled body and blue eyes. He seemed safer.

The kid slowly made his way from behind Tucker and practically ran into Felix's chest, wrapping him in a hug and thanking him multiple times, but refused to look up at him. Felix's arms were above the kid, debating whether or not he should hug back, slightly confused on the whole situation but barely had enough time to respond before they were back behind Tucker again.

Everyone laughed, and Carolina softly tugged on the kid's hand. "Ready to go? I'm sure the owner still kept our place there, I told him what happened and he promised to hold our table if we were back within an hour and a half. Just gotta add one extra chair."

Y/n smiled brightly, interlacing their fingers with Carolina's, but remaining silent.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Wash noticed, wrapping his arm around Tucker's shoulders.

Y/n shook their head but Tucker interjected. "Until you get to know them pretty well, then they can't stop talking but it's adorable when they ramble."

The blush that was on their face only grew, hunching over to try to hide it but their smile was big. They didn't think it would be possible for Tucker's partners- now  _their_ partners too -would actually accept them. In the end, they had their happy place. Although the anti-depressants and anxiety pills were needed, it wasn't as bad as it was when they were lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually supposed to be a sad ending but it never happened. 


End file.
